ALL THAT JOIE DE VIVRE by JessBecauseIAm
by pettitgirl
Summary: Godric find hope for the future.Eric find his destiny. Pam have a new sister.Sookie find love and a new family.Not for Bill. G/S/E
1. Chapter 1

This story is written by JessBecauseIAm.I'm looking for a willing author to continue. Contact PM Anna

**This October is my third year on fanfiction, and reading back over my stories, I was unhappy with the quality of my writing, as I have become a lot better (in my opinion.) For this reason, I have deleted all of my previous work and started afresh with this, my first True Blood story. I hope all of my past readers will be understanding and continue to support me through this next stage in my writing.**

**Please, please review. This fic will be Godric/Sookie/Eric pairing. Eventually. No Godric/Eric, because that makes me hurl. They will be purely platonic.**

**I don't own True Blood in any form, unfortunately.**

**I will never let you fall,**

**I'll stand up with you forever.**

**I'll be there for you through it all,**

**Even if saving you sends me to Heaven.**

Your Guardian Angel, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

**Godric POV**

I smelt the blood before I heard her screaming.

It wove through the air, lighting even to where I hid myself in the dark. I was so, so tired of the dark, the endless night. It would have been nothing to let her die. Nothing at all to simply ignore one more screaming human and make peace with myself before meeting the sun.

But there was something in that scream that would not let me rest, a defiant desperation that spoke to me. And besides, my heightened sense of smell told me the woman's attacker was Gabe, one of the most loathsome humans ever to walk the earth. I was at her side in under a second, sweeping through the underground complex like a wraith.

I found him struggling with her underwear. He rasped out some crude demand, voice hoarse with desire, and the woman—girl, really—pinned beneath him screamed at ear-splitting volume. I had him by the throat in a heartbeat. Slowly, painfully, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and shame, the girl turned to look at me. I hid my surprise, for she was undeniably and incomparably beautiful, even blood stained and ruffled.

She shook her head slowly, fumbling to button up her torn dress. "Godric?"

My eyes flicked to hers, an involuntary but not unwelcome response to hearing my name aloud. In my unrelenting grip, the man jerked. Snapping his soft neck without thought or care, I turned back to the girl. "You should not have come here," I told her severely.

"Eric sent me. Eric Northman?" she said my child's name like a question, uncertain. Afraid.

I sighed. "Do not fear me. I will not hurt you."

She snorted, surprisingly loudly in the small, quiet space. "Yeah, sure. I bet you told that guy there you'd never hurt him. Well excuse me, mister, but I'm not in the habit of blind trust."

I stared at her, amazed with her ability to sound normal after coming so close to being violated. "I give you my word, human, that I will not hurt you. Is that good enough when I have just saved you?"

"I guess it's going to have to be." She admitted, climbing to her feet clumsily. Perched on high heels, she was around two inches shorter than me. Without them, I could tell, I would clear her height by almost five.

"Why did Eric send you to me? Are you his?" I asked her carefully. The minute the words left my lips, she looked annoyed.

"No," she spat. "I am not _Eric's._ Do you want to know whose I am? I'm _mine._ My own person, my own life. Eric sent me because he's worried about you. He thinks the Fellowship is trying to kill you."

I closed my eyes briefly, a smirk playing around my lips at her outburst. "He thinks they are trying to kill me," I agreed sadly, "yet he knows in his heart they are not. I am sorry, young one, but he risked your life and your dignity for an ancient who no longer wishes to live."

Her deep, deep eyes held horror. "What?" She gasped. "You're going to _kill_ yourself?"

I nodded slowly. "I have planned to, yes. I am two thousand years old, and I am a monster. I am tired of this life, this_existence._ I . . . I hate what I have become, and I am empty. Humans were never meant to walk this earth for as long as I have."

"But you're _not_ human!" She said fiercely. She already reminded me of my proud, brave child, Eric.

I shrugged one shoulder. "I know that. I am a vampire. I just do not feel like one anymore."

**Sookie POV**

I couldn't figure out Godric. Even in the few minutes I'd known him, his personality and vitality burned brightly and fiercely, a beacon in my terror. How could someone like him want to fade?

"Can you trust me? I can lead you out of here, but you'll have to trust me." He said suddenly.

I blinked. I couldn't deny being distracted by his good looks, his smooth accent, his well-muscled body. He was gorgeous. "Huh? Oh. Um, _no._ Trust is earned."

"I saved you," he reminded my again.

I shrugged, planting my feet. "That doesn't mean I can trust you."

"Eric sent you to me."

"You think I trust Eric?" I choked on a laugh. "I trust my brother, and I trust my boyfriend. My boyfriend who will be along here any minute, thank you very much." I said tartly.

Godric shook his head. "No he won't. He's busy."

"How would you know?" I demanded.

He waved me away and focused intensely, listening. I heard the sound of a vampire approaching. "You see? Here he is now. Bill! Bill?"

"No," Godric murmured. "I am here, my child. Down here." He called.

_His child? Who was his—_oh. "Eric." I greeted flatly.

The tall, blond Viking ignored me, walking towards Godric as if he were hypnotised. "Godric," he whispered. He bowed his head before his maker and stood waiting.

Though Godric accepted Eric's reverence, he was suddenly even colder than before, more detached. "Eric. You should not have sent this human after me. You nearly cost her dearly."

Guilt flickered briefly in Eric's eyes, but he didn't spare me a glance. "I had no choice, Godric. I—I thought you were being held here."

"If you thought these people were strong enough to hold one like me against my will, why would you endanger a fragile human?" Godric demanded.

I saw red. "Who are you calling fragile? I was doing real fine until—"

"Until you were overpowered, beaten and nearly raped by that man?" Godric interrupted me.

"I—yeah, I guess." I subsided unwillingly. It seemed silly to argue such a pointless case against such an old creature.

Eric's fangs snapped into view. "Where is this man? I will kill him," he snarled.

Godric frowned. "There is no need, my child. I was here." He gestured to the man—Gabe's—fallen corpse.

With an almost silent sigh of disappointment, Eric's fangs retracted. For the first time, Godric's lips pulled up into a smile. I blinked at the transformation—it wasn't that he looked younger, more that he looked freer. As if he knew what happiness was.

"We need to get her out of here," Godric told Eric. His voice was calm, but rang with authority. I couldn't begin to comprehend the relationship between this maker and his child.

Eric nodded. "Yes. Shall I take her, or . . . ?" he left his sentence carefully open.

"I will accompany you. Whether by your choice or not, this human was willing to risk her life for me. I owe her a debt." It was strange to think of someone as ancient and powerful as Godric owing me anything, but it was an entirely welcome feeling. It was about darn time these vampires started to appreciate what I did for them.

Before he set off, Godric hesitated, turning to me. "What is your name, human?"

"Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse, in full." He nodded, face blank. For a strange second under his gaze, I felt like his smile was implied, even if it wasn't there; but then he turned and began to lead us through the darkness. I was sore from Gabe's hands on me and walked with a pronounced limp, but Godric went mercifully slowly.

Even with a slow pace and a relentlessly smug Eric to grab onto when going up or down stairs, I began to flag after almost forty minutes, my shin shooting sharp needles of agony where Gabe's boot had met the bone. I set my foot down in a rut in the tiled hallway, and gasped. "What is wrong?" Godric asked me quickly, his head on one side. Eric was silent, his face unreadable.

"I just—don't remember the church being this big," I muttered, sagging against the wall.

Godric exchanged a glance with Eric. "We left the church half an hour ago, Sookie. These tunnels go under Dallas to the nest. Godric had them built sixty years ago for traveling in the daytime." The Viking explained.

I heaved a sigh. "Well, you might have told me. I'm just about ready to push up daisies, here! God in Heaven but I want my bed." _And an explanation as to why Bill isn't here_, I added silently.

Something flickered between my vampire escorts. "Forgive us," Godric murmured. "Eric will carry you for the remainder of this journey."

I had no chance to argue, and frankly, it felt so good to be off my feet, that I didn't even protest when Eric held me perhaps a little too close. They took off at vampire speed and had us back to the nest in under two minutes, not too shabby a feet in my opinion; though I was a little miffed they hadn't used their supernatural speed to start with and saved me the walk.

All around the nest, vampires and humans alike gasped upon seeing Godric alive (well, undead) and well. One in particular who introduced herself as Isabelle, seemed very happy to see him alive. The soft smiles they exchanged and her respectful bow spoke of years of friendship between the two vampires.

Whilst all of the vampires seemed on the happy side of tolerant to see their Sherriff, a few of the humans wandering around gave him resentful looks. Eric saw my confusion and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "they resent him because he forbids the wild parties they love. They think he's too _tame_ to be of any fun."

"Are they right?" I asked him.

Eric smirked. "They've never seen him angry."

I was slipping into sleep by the time that they set me down and someone was sent to fetch Bill. I was just awake enough to hear Godric turn to Eric. "You may have delayed me," he said flatly, "but I will leave this world before the week is done. Do not try and stop me, my precious child."

/TRUE BLOOD STORY/TRUE BLOOD STORY/

**Godric POV**

I hated Compton the instant he rushed into the room. Not just because he stank of sex and betrayal even while he clasped an exhausted, half conscious Sookie to his chest, but because his rage, his aggression and his scheming glances perfectly summed up everything I hated about my species.

"Sookie? Sookie, sweetheart, are you okay?" he gasped. He was doing a wonderful attempt at pretending Eric and I were invisible until Sookie sat up and spoke.

"If you wanted to talk to me," she huffed, "you could have shown up earlier! I was counting on you, Bill."

Before he arranged his face into the mask of the contrite boyfriend, I caught the gleam of viscous anger from him. I felt a low growl stir in my progeny's chest beside me. "_You desire her?"_ I questioned politely through the bond.

Eric jerked. It had been nearly a century since I had opened our link. "_I do. But she is his."_

"_You do not like him." _I guessed accurately.

Eric's fangs slid forward a fraction. "_Do you?"_

I considered how honest I should be with my child. "_I find him tedious and irritating. I do not like him being with that human; she shows too much promise to be shackled to such a poor example of a vampire."_

I felt Eric's humour poor through to me. It mingled with the dormant feeling of camaraderie we always shared until I was fighting against a smile. "_And people say we are not alike," _Eric observed silently.

Nodding, I turned back to the blissfully unhappy couple before us. "I really, really want to go to sleep." Sookie begged.

Compton hissed. "I thought you wanted to talk?" Sookie began to reply, her cheeks flushed deliciously with anger, but Compton cut her off. "You smell of Eric. Why do you smell of Eric?" his face was fierce, and a lesser human would have cowered.

Sookie met his glare, her small hands balled into tight fists. "Bill Compton, I have had just about enough of this. Eric carried me when my leg was hurt! Did he need written permission?"

"Since I am the Sherriff here," I cut in smoothly, "and Mr Northman is the Sherriff of your home area, it is _you_, William Compton, who needs permission here. I do not give it. Please leave us, now."

Compton was furious, but his glare was easily drowned out by Eric's satisfied glee tingling within me. "But—" Compton began.

My fangs snapped into place. "I wish to speak with Eric and Miss Stackhouse about the events in the Fellowship's church. Leave now." He left.

From her position slumped on the sofa, Sookie sighed. "What is there to talk about, Godric?"

"Why did you come? Really, why?" I demanded. Wisely, Eric stayed silent.

Sookie opened her mouth the spit out a run-of-the-mill response, but then hesitated. "I came because Eric asked me to," she said carefully, "and because I couldn't bear the thought of someone dying when I could have helped them. I just . . . had a feeling that it was the right thing."

"I'm glad you did," I said finally, then vanished before she could respond. All I could think was that she hadn't featured in my suicidal plans, and I could feel them pulling apart.

/TRUE BLOOD STORY/TRUE BLOOD STORY/

**Sookie POV**

I had made a deal with Eric Northman, gone into a 'church' full of people who wanted to kill me, been captured, beaten, almost raped, rescued, had an epically large fight with my boyfriend and formed an emotional commitment towards an ancient, suicidal vampire. All I could think of was _bed_.

Bill drove me back to the hotel in rocky, icy silence, his eyes fixed on the road and mine fixed on my memories of the church.

"I think we need to warn Eric and Godric," I sighed into the silence.

Bill's knuckles tensed on the steering wheel. "And why would you think that?" he asked levelly. I could hear the venom in his voice, the warning.

"I've met Steve Newlin, I've read his mind; he has a whole load of plans for starting a war with the vampires. Godric's death was just one—now that that hasn't worked out, he'll already be working on his next idea." I theorised. It was an effort, working through being so tired, but I liked nothing if not a challenge.

Bill refused to meet my eyes. "Why does that concern me?"

I was shocked into five seconds of horrified silence. "Bill! How can you even say that? Eric might be a jack-hole most of the time, but he's our _friend_. All of those other vampires in the nest are innocent. And Godric? I . . . care for him. I don't want him to die."

_That_ made him look at me. "I've had it!" he snarled. "Sookie, it's me and only me, or nothing. I love you, you know I do, and I'm not going to share you."

"Share me? Share me with _who_? D'you think that just because I'm friends with Eric he's screwing me? What about the others, huh? Sure, there must have been time for me to have a whole nest full of vampires while you were God-knows-where!" I snapped. If there's one thing I really, really hate, it's false accusations.

Bill looked almost taken aback. I smirked—it was a good look on his face. "Now, Sookie, there's no need to take things out of proportion—"

"Screw that!" I cut in. "I'm not going to listen to this anymore, you possessive jerk. Stop the car, and let me out."

"Let's not do anything—"

I held up a hand. "Let. Me. Out."

With a deep sigh and a few choice words muttered under his breath, Bill jolted the car to a stop. "Thank you." I said stiffly, getting out and holding the door open for a second. "When you are ready to have this conversation without your ego holding your hand, I'll be at the nest. I'll come get my stuff in the morning."

Bill looked as if I had slapped him in the face. "Are you—did you just break up with me?"

"Yeah. I guess I did."

I didn't look back as Bill sped away, merely scrolled through my phone's contacts to my most likely option.

He answered on the first ring. "Well, hello there, Sookie."

"I need your help," I sighed. I pictured his smug grin, and grimaced.

On the other end of the phone, Eric chuckled. "How can I be of service?"

I muttered, "I sort of need temporary accommodation."

Eric's light chuckle deepened. "Well, there's always free space in my bed . . ."

"I am so far from in the mood right now, Eric, that if you try I will stake you." I warned him.

Eric made an appreciative noise in his throat. "Kinky."

This conversation was going in circles. "Look, can you come and pick me up or not?"

"Why can't Bill drive you?"

I grimaced once more. "I just broke up with him."

Eric sighed heavily. "Sookie, you've made my evening."

**So, how did everyone like that? I promise, there will be more Sookie/Godric in the next chapter, this was just sort of an introduction. Please leave me some feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, that was an amazing response! As the whether they're going to share her affections nicely, well . . . you'll have to wait and see ;)**

**I don't own True Blood in any way.**

**Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again,  
Don't make me change my mind,  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true,  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find**

Fall For You, Secondhand Serenade

**Eric POV**

Sookie hung up on me, a slight I could forgive taking into account her circumstances.

"Who was that?" Godric inquired from over in the corner. Looking at him, looking at the light that was missing from his eyes hurt me. I couldn't bear the idea of Godric meeting the sun, but this distant, cool stranger was almost worse.

"It was Sookie," I told him absently, grabbing my car keys from the mantle in Godric's private library. Whenever I visited him here in Dallas, I did my best to stick to his private rooms. Though I didn't share his disgust in vampires unanimously, certain of his nest-mates grated on my patience.

Godric looked up, surprised. Though he kept his face carefully neutral, I felt his worry through our maker-progeny bond. "Is she alright?"

I shrugged, pausing at the door. "I didn't ask. She had a fight with Compton, broke up with him."

"And this pleases you?" Godric was always perceptive.

I sighed. "Yes, it does. I want her, Godric."

In a heartbeat, my maker was by my side. "I feel a connection to her, Eric," he breathed. I was stunned into silence—both by his words and by the bright, fevered light in his blue eyes. "I want her. I—I felt more alive when she was here."

Deep, deep within me, something asked whether I cared for Godric more than I did for Sookie. I swallowed against it feverishly. "Of course, Sherriff," I said stiffly. "You are well within your rights to have her." For the first time, I cursed the rule of age being superior.

Godric, however, looked horrified. "What? Eric, I would not take something you want so badly. She is of no use to me, anyway; I will be dead soon."

**Sookie POV**

I was expecting Eric in his flashy red Corvette, so when a sleek, silver Aston Martin pulled up I didn't immediately recognise him at the wheel.

"Sookie," he called, rolling down the tinted window. I started and whirled around to meet Eric' bright blue eyes.

I frowned. "Eric? Did you total your car?"

Unfazed by my attempt at teasing him, Eric fixed a grin on his face. "I thought you deserved a more distinguished mode of travel."

"Or in other words," a voice cut in from behind me, "he borrowed my car."

I jumped and spun around, my eyes wide. "Godric!"

The ancient vampire showed me a small smile. "Hello, Miss Stackhouse. It seems we can't stop running into each other."

"Don't listen to him, Sookie," Eric grinned, "he practically ran here."

I hid a smile of my own. "I'm always happy to see a friendly face," I told the two vampires.

"On a more serious note," Godric began, "I hear you have no-where to stay." I nodded, my face falling.

I nodded. "That's right."

Godric exchanged a weighted glance with Eric. "I can offer you shelter in my nest, on one condition." He said.

"What condition?"

"In order for my nest-mates to accept you, I will need to introduce you as mine." Godric said calmly.

I felt my eyes narrow suspiciously. "When you say _introduce_ . . ."

He nodded. I might have imagined it, but I was sure there was a spark of hope in his eyes. "I would only introduce you as such, to stop the others from feeding from you. You would have no obligations."

I closed my eyes to think. "Can you promise me that no-one will try to drink from me?"

"If they do, they will answer to myself and Eric," Godric said firmly.

"And can you promise that I . . . that I won't see Bill again?" I whispered.

I heard the unmistakable sound of two sets of fangs snapping into place. "If Compton comes for you, he will regret it." Godric swore, his voice deeper and more powerful than ever. I believed him.

/ALL THAT JOIE DE VIVRE/ALL THAT JOIE DE VIVRE/

I'll admit, stood in front of Godric's suburban mansion, I was nervous. I could hear faint music pulsing through the house, yells, cries and the occasional ecstatic scream. I felt sick to my stomach with all of it.

To my surprise—and pleasure—Godric and Eric each took one of my hands before throwing the door open. Instantly, silence shook through the building. When Godric said nothing for a few seconds, the humans and vampires scattered around resumed their activities. Mainly, the vampire talked amongst themselves and the humans darted among them, offering blood from their necks, wrists, thighs. But to my experience, you cannot have a large group of vampires and not have at least some illicit behaviour.

Through a door directly in front of me I could see a long, low sofa. On it, a human woman my age or younger lay on her stomach, completely naked, covered in vampire bites. She had the full length of a vampire inside her mouth, her eager fingers seeking his balls; whilst she herself was pounded into over and over again by a man who must have been in his fifties when he was turned.

Over in the corner, a dark-haired vampire with a cowboy hat on was grunting quietly, his fangs buried in a scantily dressed woman's femoral artery.

"Enough!" Godric called, his voice ringing through the building. "Come."

Vampires flitted into the room, some of them with blood on their fangs and some with very few clothes on. I recognised the two men from the couch, both of them wearing nothing but their skin, their human fisting her hands over their erections. The assembled vampires were gloriously animalistic and balanced precariously on the line between humane and bestial. In the corner, the cowboy-vampire raised his head curiously.

Godric tugged me forwards, pulling my hand from Eric's. I began to take a step forwards, but he pulled me back quickly, my back flush against his chest. "This is Sookie," he said loudly, eyeing all of the vampires who owed him fealty. A young-looking female vampire wearing nothing but a bra and panties took a feline step forwards, leering at me.

"Come here, shu-gah," she drawled.

I pressed back against Godric and felt a snarl ripple through his body. He flashed his fangs at the vampire, a quick warning, and she darted to the back of the crowd. "Sookie is mine," Godric told his nest-mates, his voice clear and strong. "Anyone who touches her will pay."

"But—" someone began to argue.

"But nothing," Eric said lightly. I practically felt the hidden threat.

Godric cleared his throat, looking significantly at his child. "That is all. Resume your activities."

The front room was once more a buzz of activity, humans and vampires alike caught up in a whirlwind of pleasure. "Sometimes it feels like the only things vampires think about are blood and sex," I muttered.

"They're definitely high on the list," Eric grinned at me.

Behind me, Godric chuckled. "Ignore Eric, Miss Stackhouse. It is true that sex and blood are large parts of being a vampire, but, especially once we get older, they go to the back of the mind."

I thought for a few seconds. "I've just realised, I don't actually know—how old _are_ you two?"

"I am around one thousand," Eric said breezily, "maybe one thousand and fifty."

Godric nodded, meeting my eyes. "And I am about two thousand, one hundred. I only know of one vampire in America older than I," he confessed.

At my questioning glance, he elaborated. "Russell Edgington, the king of Mississippi. He is over three thousand years old." Noticing the interested glances from around us, Godric took my hand pointedly. "Come, Eric," he invited. "Sookie is curious about our history. We will continue our conversation in my library."

/ALL THAT JOIE DE VIVRE/ ALL THAT JOIE DE VIVRE/

Godric's library turned out to be the entire top floor of the mansion. It was a massive, light-tight space, with book shelves, sofas, a TV, a computer desk, a mini bar and two king sized beds at the end of the room.

"Wow," I said.

Godric smirked, flashing over to sit on a low leather sofa thrown with furs. "Welcome to my humble abode."

I started, as was my way, by stating the obvious. "There're two beds here. Don't you have a coffin for the daytime?"

Eric regarded me with a raised eyebrow. "Would you begrudge us the comfort of a bed, Sookie? Especially in a space like this where there's no light."

"Of course not!" I said hurriedly.

"Good. Now, were you at all curious about us?" Godric asked pleasantly. Eric sat on the floor at his feet and, at a nod from my host, I took the sofa opposite.

I felt hundreds of questions bubbling up to my lips, but only one fought its way out. "Why do you want to kill yourself?"

/ALL THAT JOIE DE VIVRE/ALL THAT JOIE DE VIVRE/

**Godric POV**

Her question shocked me. Not just the question itself, but the flat delivery, the serious expression, the genuine need to know the answer in Sookie's eyes.

Eric stiffened, and a flood of negative emotions swirled through our bond. I lightly rested one hand on my child's shoulder, silently telling him to calm himself. "That is a good question," I said, inclining my head slightly to the human girl across from me.

"_You don't have to answer her," _Eric told me silently.

I tipped my head to one side, ignoring him. "I suppose it is because I am disgusted. I am disgusted by what I am, and what I have become. If I encountered this creature that I am whilst I was human, I would be horrified." Almost without realising I was doing it, I reached up and ran my fingers over the tattoo on my upper arm. I was in the habit of wearing short sleeves and low shirt necks so that I could always see my tattoos, always remember what they were and what they meant.

"Every time I remember the things I have done as a vampire, it consumes me. Even when I was young, I had the ruthlessness of an aged vampire. I suppose it was born from my treatment as a human." Sookie began to speak but I met her eyes directly, making it abundantly clear that the subject of my human years was off limits. "I cannot bear what I am, Sookie Stackhouse. And more than that, I have no purpose. No reason to live. What is existence without meaning? Is it life if all I do is go through the motions of the living? I only know one vampire older than I, and he is insane. Perhaps some vampires thrive on their situation, but I am no longer one of them. I am not meant to be alive."

When I looked up once more, I saw Sookie's eyes held tears. I darted across to sit beside her and caught a single tear on my fingertip as it fell. She met my eyes slowly, a nervous smile playing across her lips. "Go ahead," she prompted me. I blinked in acknowledgement and licked the tear from the end of my finger.

Bliss rocked through me. The tear tasted of salt and sadness, and, more than anything, _freedom_. "You taste of sunlight," I whispered.

Awareness of Eric hummed through me and I allowed his message to reach me through the bond. "_Mind if I share?"_

I wanted to growl at him. I wanted to sink my teeth into Sookie Stackhouse and claim her as mine. "_No, you may share." _I allowed grudgingly.

Not to be outdone by his maker, Eric licked a tear straight from Sookie's cheek, flashing a cheeky smile at her. "Sunshine and sky," he added.

"Eric, Godric . . ." Sookie began, but the question died on her lips.

"What is it?" We asked simultaneously.

She hesitated. "Can I . . . can I stay with you? Tonight, and when you're dead for the day?"

Joy so brilliant it scorched at me pulsed through Eric, matched only by my relief. "Of course," I said. "You're welcome to."

/ALL THAT JOIE DE VIVRE/ALL THAT JOIE DE VIVRE/

**Sookie POV**

So that was how I came to be sharing a bed with the two vampires. Though there were two beds made up, both headed to the one on the right with the pale gold and royal blue sheets. The two vampires lay facing each other with at least two feet between them, maker and child at peace. I made to settle in the other bed, but at the last minute, turned around. Kicking off my shoes, I clamoured up the bed to lie between the motionless vampires.

At first, I lay awkwardly flat on my back, staring at the ceiling, but after a few minutes of strained silence, Eric reached to pull me against his large frame. I didn't resist, though my mind was screaming at me for spooning with Eric Northman. Godric moved up to me, taking my left hand in his right, and wrapping his other arm over my waist to rest on Eric's side.

It was astonishingly comfortable, lying between the two vampire men underneath the soft covers. "Thank you for saving me today," I mumbled.

Godric smiled slightly. "I only did what anyone would have."

"It still counts," I told him. I meant to sound sharp, but I was too tired for that.

"Then you are very welcome." He said gently.

Eric's chest vibrated behind me and my tired brain took a few seconds to process the sound. "Are you _purring_?"

"Yep," Eric replied cheerfully. "I've been trying to get you in bed for _ages_, and here we are. I'm entitled to purr. He is." Eric raised one lazy hand to indicate Godric on my other side.

With a nod of his permission, I reached out to press my hand flat to his tattooed chest. Sure enough, the same contented rumble met my skin. "Well, I'm glad you're happy," I sighed, slipping into sleep without another thought.

/ALL THAT JOIE DE VIVRE/ALL THAT JOIE DE VIVRE/

**Godric POV**

Lying on the bed with my child and Sookie, our bodies arched protectively around her, I felt content. Almost happy, even.

"What are we going to do about this?" Eric asked me, careful not to wake Sookie.

I tried desperately for ignorance. "About what?"

"About Sookie." My child said pointedly. "I want her, you seem to want her . . . you're my maker, and you're over a thousand years older than me. If you wanted her, I couldn't stop you."

I found myself absently running my fingertips over Sookie's side and through her hair. "I don't want this to be a power play, my child. Why can we not share her?"

Eric's eyes widened. "You mean—we would both be with her? At the same time?"

"If it is agreeable to her, it seems like a perfect solution." I reasoned.

Eric nodded slowly and thoughtfully, his nostrils flaring as he took in Sookie's scent. Finally, he spoke. "I thought you were going to—going to . . ."

"Meet the sun?" I finished wryly, amused by Eric's vulnerability. No matter his faults, my child had always been loyal to me.

"Yes."

I shrugged leisurely, pressing closer to Sookie. She stirred in her sleep, reaching out for me. I allowed her to fist one hand in my shirt, regarding her tenderly. "She fascinates me, Eric," I admitted. "I don't think I could let myself die before finding out what this it between us."

"And for that," Eric said, "I like her even more."

**So, what did people think? Review if you're nice.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to say a massive thank you to everyone who's reviewing my story. It really means a lot to me.**

**I don't own True Blood in any way.**

**I don't mind spending every day**

**Sat on your corner in the pouring rain,**

**Look for the girl with the broken smile,**

**Ask her if she wants to stay a while,**

**and she will be loved.**

She will be loved, Maroon 5

**Sookie POV**

I woke up just as I had fallen asleep; that is, held closely and protectively between Godric and Eric. And whilst it was wonderful being so close to the two men I was really beginning to care for, there were downsides. Such as the fact that Godric's arm across my shoulders was starting to get real heavy, and Eric's vice-like grip around my waist was almost painful.

"Um, hello?" I gasped. While I'd slept the two vampires had moved closer together until their knees were touching, and I was squashed pretty tightly between them. Eric's chest against my back forced me forwards towards Godric. My face was pressed into Godric's chest, and in the faint light that shone from the clock on the bedside table, I could see that my eyes were directly level with the dark blue tattoo on his chest.

I shuffled experimentally, waiting for them to _get off_. A sharp kick to Eric's shins and a stifled curse later, I realised that it was early afternoon at the latest. The two vampires were dead for the day, totally unresponsive, holding me in a death grip between the two of them.

I really, really needed a pee.

Deep breaths failed to calm me, but I considered myself a woman of action. Since I was old enough to understand the sentiment, Gran had drilled into me that women were stronger than men, in every way except physically (and even then, she said, it was only complacent laziness that stopped us outstripping them in _every_ way.)

Trying not to apply any pressure to my protesting bladder, I began to wriggle downwards, hoping to worm myself out of the bottom of the bed. It took quite a lot of flexibility on my part, but I managed it. Beside the bed, facing me, were two doors. I quickly learned that one of them was an overly large walk in closet, and the other was a pretty bathroom. Ignoring the high-tech shower (soon, I promised myself fervently,) I aimed straight for the toilet and then the bathroom cabinets.

I found an unholy amount of expensive shower gels and bath salts, ranging from plain salt to chocolate to rose and lavender. Apparently, Godric liked his baths. The shower sat in the corner of the room, large enough to hose down a car or just possibly an elephant. It had no walls, just steps down into a tiled basin a foot deep.

Figuring two guys who'd just shared a bed with me couldn't begrudge me a shower; I focused on the complicated dials set into the wall. The first dial I tried unleashed an onslaught of water from the showerhead set into the ceiling. I nearly cried out—the showerhead was a large as a car tyre and the pressure was vicious. Soon, though, I began to enjoy the needling feeling of the water, the way it relaxed my muscles and soothed my joints.

There were further dials and jets set into the walls around me, but I stuck to a simple shower. _For now, _I told myself, and then jerked, wondering when I'd begun to think of my position with Eric and Godric as permanent. I began to backtrack rapidly, reminding myself that I had home, a job and a useless brother waiting for me back home; but somehow, I didn't want to think about any future that didn't involve the vampire maker and his child.

**Godric POV**

As old as I was, I woke hours before sunset. The first feeling I experienced upon waking was one of loss, of something being missing. It was a few seconds after that registered before I remembered why the bed smelled of warmth and sunshine—Sookie. Where was she?

I was off the bed in a heartbeat, nostrils flared to catch any scent of her. I was listening so hard that I almost missed the hissing of the shower, but there was no way I could have missed the dreadful, off-key singing echoing from the background. I hid a smile and grabbed a towel from the dresser.

I paused at the bathroom door and thought about simply walking in. I knew for a fact it was what Eric would have done. In the end, I knocked. Inside, the dreadful singing cut off abruptly and mercifully, so suddenly I had to stifle a laugh—the first burst of humour I'd felt in centuries.

"Hello?" I called.

I heard the water shut off and then the sound of someone hastily grabbing a towel from the rack. "I—just a—second," Sookie gasped. From the other side of the door, I could smell the blood rushing to her face. I basked in the image of her blushing.

I tried not to smirk when I heard her trip rushing to the door. "Yes?" she asked breathlessly, opening the door a crack. I met her hazy blue eyes, first doing a cursory sweep of her body. The sight of her breasts enclosed in nothing but a towel sent a lick of fire to my most base instincts, and I sincerely hoped she heard no change in my voice when I spoke.

"Do you think I might have a shower in my bathroom?" I enquired politely.

Sookie flushed once more, a brief and appreciated treat. "I . . . I didn't think you'd mind if I . . ."

"Of course I don't mind!" I said quickly. "I am pleased you were able to make yourself at home."

She nodded, placated. "About that . . ."

"Hmm?"

"Sleeping arrangements." She said flatly. If I could have, it would have been my turn to flush.

I swallowed, my heart sinking. "I hope you didn't think us forward in sharing a bed with you," I said after a pause.

Smiling, Sookie shook her blonde head. "Not at all, it was very . . . nice. But the thing is, you and Eric are like a pair of marsh Anacondas! I woke up near choked to death with my face pressed right up against you and Eric right at my back."

The image her words painted was not an unpleasant one in the least, and I was sorry I had missed our proximity in my sleep. "I'm sorry if we hurt you or made you uncomfortable." I said doubtfully.

"Don't apologise, I chose to join you. But maybe I could sleep at the same time as you and Eric, so I don't wake up when you're still dead." She suggested.

Relieved my new-found fascination wasn't planning on running, I smiled. "That would work, certainly."

I glanced behind Sookie into the steamy bathroom. To my overly-developed senses, the smell of soap and shower gel was like a slap in the face, but combined with Sookie's natural scent, it were delicious. "Sookie," I began lightly, a carefully teasing edge on my words, "might I get into my bathroom to have a shower?"

"Oh! I am sorry, Godric, I was . . ."

"No need to explain yourself, I've told you, you are very welcome to make yourself at home." I said firmly. She stepped aside to let me enter, but her movement was awkward and, just as she brushed past me, her towel slipped, briefly exposing her large, perfect breasts.

I fought desperately for control, reminding myself to be a gentleman and look away. But moments like that cannot un-happen, and Sookie knew this as well as I did. Her gasp was my undoing. It took me less than a second to have her pinned to the wall beside the door, her scent wreathing around me. I was close enough for her wet hair to stick to my chest and shoulders. Her towel was slipping further by the minute, as ineffectual as my thin cotton pants.

Fighting desperately not to take her on the bathroom floor, I paused close enough to feel her pulse in her lips. "This is your chance to say no," I whispered, holding us perfectly still. Wryly, I realised how similar Eric and I really were.

"Kiss me." Sookie breathed back. I needed no further permission to set us both on fire. If her tears were sunlight, her lips were a supernova in plump, malleable form. I sucked her bottom lip between mine; gently teasing the thin skin with my fangs, eliciting a long, low moan from somewhere in Sookie's throat. Between us, my growing erection throbbed and I began to realise that if we didn't stop now, I wouldn't want to.

But rational thought was so, so hard when Sookie's clever, strong little fingers were exploring every inch of my naked chest, tracing my tattoos with a feather-light caress. I wove my hands through her silky hair, pushing her head to the side to kiss the satiny skin on her shoulder, her collar bone, her throat . . .

I pulled back sharply. "We have to stop," I gasped. Rejection fluttered around Sookie's eyes and I cursed myself for it. "I don't want to. Believe me, I really don't want to. But it's not right for us to do this now."

"Why?" Sookie demanded, her voice hoarse with desire.

I sighed. "Because you haven't officially broken up with Compton yet. Because if we don't I will take you right here on the floor. And because Eric and I have a deal."

This drew anger on her face. "A _deal?"_ she asked ominously.

I shrugged lightly, trying to ignore her ravished appearance. The towel was completely gone. "We both want you, we both care for you. Really, we do. But Eric and I mean so much to each other; our bond is a thousand years strong. Neither of us is willing to hurt the other over you, Sookie."

A riot of emotions danced through her beautiful eyes. "So because of your bond, I have to be alone?"

"No!" I said hastily. "No. But if we are willing to share you . . . are you willing to be shared?"

**Sookie POV**

"This is crazy." I said. It wasn't what I wanted to say, but it felt like what I _should_ say.

Godric's head tipped to one side in that adorable way of his. "How is it crazy?"

I clenched my hands behind my back in an effort to stop myself from running them over his chest. "A lot of the time, I don't even _like_ Eric. And I hardly know you."

He nodded soberly. "And that is why we should not be having this talk now. Please help yourself to any of my clothes; I think they will be a better fit than Eric's." It was a clear dismissal. Feeling rejected, annoyed, and hornier than I'd been in weeks, I walked back into the bedroom. I left my towel on the floor.

/ALL THAT JOIE DE VIVRE/ALL THAT JOIE DE VIVRE/

I felt exposed and vulnerable walking back into the bedroom, even though Eric was still dead. Hurrying into the closet and shutting the door behind me, I spent a few seconds fumbling for the light switch before my movements triggered an automatic light. It illuminated a large space absolutely stuffed with clothes for every occasion. One side, full of leather and sharp suits and wife beaters (all mostly black or red) was clearly Eric's, identified further by the pair of high combat boots on the floor.

The other side of closet—Godric's—was more varied. Yes, true, there were a pair of combat boots on his side as well, but the clothes all looked very old fashioned—canvas trousers, loose cotton shirts, even a jacket that looked vaguely Tudor. Since I'd been invited to borrow his clothes, I quickly slipped into a pair of his boxer-briefs, a white tunic-type tee and a pair of dark jeans. Already lamenting the lack of a bra, I turned to go back into the main room.

Before I left, I couldn't resist running my fingers gently over the supple sleeve of one of Eric's leather jackets. The sharp, fragrant scent of his aftershave drifted over me, making me shudder. Sternly, I reminded myself that not ten minutes ago I'd been ready to let Godric take me on the bathroom floor.

Stepping back into the bedroom once more, I took in Eric's sleeping form and realised uneasily that maybe I wouldn't mind being shared after all.

/ALL THAT JOIE DE VIVRE/ALL THAT JOIE DE VIVRE/

I moved towards the bed as if I was in a trance, stopping by Eric's sleeping form. Wondering what I was doing even as I reached out, I softly traced the line of his smooth shoulder. His skin was cool and pale, taught with muscle. Beneath my touch, Eric shivered.

"Hmm?" he murmured, stirring.

Eyes wide, I snatched my hand back and stood away from the bed. Eric sat up groggily and met my eyes. "Sookie?"

I watched as the previous night registered in his memory. "Eric." I greeted.

Raising one eyebrow, Eric's nostrils flared. "You smell of Godric," he observed.

What was the point in hiding it from him? "He's in the shower. We kind of kissed. Accidently."

"I doubt he'll see it that way." Eric said significantly.

Without quite knowing why I was doing it, I stretched my hand out and touched his cheek, running my fingertips down over his lips. "Why am I doing this?" I wondered aloud.

"You'll her no objection from me," Eric grinned, kissing my fingers lightly.

I shook my head, frustrated. "No, I mean, why am I doing this with you and Godric? I've never felt like—this—with anyone except Bill."

My ex-boyfriend's name was as welcome as a rattle snake in a nursery. "His blood will have faded from your system by now. That leaves you free to feel whatever you really feel, not what he wants you to."

I gasped. "You mean I only loved Bill because he wanted me to? Because of his blood?"

Eric met my gaze levelly. "It will have been a strong contributing factor."

"I am going to stake him myself."

**Eric POV**

I wasn't sure how I felt about Sookie kissing Godric. Of course, we had agreed to share, and that was fine in principle, but smelling the scent of another male on _my_ Sookie's skin was infuriating.

"Sookie," I began carefully, "did Godric speak to you about—about us . . ." I trailed off, unable to finish.

Sookie smiled. "Sharing me?"

"Yes. Well? What do you think?"

"I think," she said, "that I don't know either of you well enough to commit to something like that."

I kept my face carefully blank, giving nothing away as usual. I was concentrating hard enough on hiding my emotions that I didn't notice Sookie leaning down until she had pressed a soft kiss to my lips. "Let me get to know you both," she said gently, "and then I'll decide."

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I love everyone who reviews so, so much! I'm sorry I was slow updating, but I've had an un-holy amount of school work to do. History essays are a bitch.**

**I don't own True Blood**

**It was like a time bomb set in motion,**

**we knew that we were destined to explode,**

**and if I have to pull you out of the wreckage,**

**you know I'm never gonna let you go.**

Time Bomb, All Time Low

**Sookie POV**

"_Who_ is here?" I demanded, shocked. Eric, Godric and I had finally left Godric's library and come down into the rest of the nest. With a purpose in his voice that the other vampires hadn't heard for years, Godric told them that things would be changing in his nest, starting with a ban on all open orgies. He told them that if they wanted to be with humans, they could damn well do it behind closed doors.

Now, sat between Eric and Godric on a black leather sofa, a human stood trembling in front of us, I'd received some unwelcome news. "M-Mr Compton. He said he's here to claim his human," the girl said.

I heard the sharp click of Eric's fangs descending beside me. Laying a hand on his thigh, I shut my eyes. "I don't want to see him," I murmured, "but I have to."

Godric nodded to the girl. "Tell him he may enter." She left, hands fluttering over her bruised, bitten neck.

Turning to me, both of 'my' vampires began talking at once.

"—don't have to do this, love—"

"—going to fucking stake him—"

"I want to stop everything with Bill before thinking about um, _us._" I interrupted them. I kept quiet about it, but none of us had missed Godric's endearing term.

Eric sighed. "Fine. I still wish I could kill him."

My hand still on Eric's thigh, I reached out and grabbed a hold of Godric's wrist, anchoring myself with their strength as Bill came slowly into the room. Other vampires that lived in the nest began to filter into room curiously, unsure what to make of this face off. I doubted they'd ever seen Godric or Eric take so much effort over someone—especially a human.

Bill stopped a respectful distance away from the two sheriffs, inclining his head slightly. From the way his eyes flickered, he didn't miss my contact with the two vampires. Clearing his throat, Bill turned to Godric. "Sheriff," he began, "I am here to take Ms Stackhouse home."

Godric smiled blandly, but his eyes were sharp. "And why would you want to do that?"

Bill looked completely puzzled. "Well . . . because she's mine."

"Is she?" Eric chimed in.

Just for a second, when he met Eric's eyes, Bill lost his cool. "You know perfectly well she's mine, Eric," he snapped.

Eric shrugged. "Just checking."

"And if I choose to claim her as mine?" Godric asked casually. He stretched out on the sofa, pulling his arm from my grasp but quickly taking my hand.

Bill gaped. He knew as well as we did that he couldn't dispute the claim of a vampire so much older than he was. "Then I guess that would be up to Sookie." He said stiffly.

"You don't mind, do you?" Eric went on smoothly. "We assumed you wouldn't, given that you were fucking _two_ other women when she needed you in the church the other day."

I felt the blood drain from my face. "What?" Eric put a comforting hand on my shoulder that I ignored. "Bill, how could you?" I murmured.

He wasn't listening to me. Turning to Eric, Bill's fangs flipped forwards, his eyes darkening in anger. He made to lunge at Eric, but before he could move, Godric was on his feet. He was the perfect picture of cool control—fangs still sheathed and eyes cold, the ancient vampire regarded Bill levelly. "If I were you, Mr Compton," he said coldly, "I wouldn't do that."

Bill listened. Backing away, he sheathed his fangs. "Sheriff," he addressed Godric, "why do you wish to claim Sookie as yours?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Godric asked, sitting back down languidly.

Bill's lips were pressed together. "Because you could have any human you wanted."

"You could have nearly any human. Why Sookie?" Eric demanded. I expected him to sound teasing, but his voice was colder than ice. Sick anticipation curled in my stomach.

Bill froze, his face going even paler than normal—something I hadn't even thought possible. "You know why."

I blinked, surprised. I wasn't sure how many more revelations about Bill I could handle right now. "Bill, what does he mean?"

"Tell her why you came back to Bon Temps, _Bill_," Eric hissed.

Just before Bill spoke, I saw something that terrified me. Godric and Eric both looked away, their eyes shadowed with pity. They couldn't bear to see my face when Bill admitted—"You were a job to me, Sookie."

I felt like I had been punched in the gut. Beside me, Eric winced. "You don't mean that," I whispered.

"I do. The queen of Louisiana heard about your telepathy and decided she wanted you as some kind of pet, or trinket. I was sent to retrieve you. Through any means necessary. Force . . . threat . . . seduction." Bill went on lazily.

I felt tears building inside me. I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream. I wanted Eric and Godric to hold me tight and make Bill go away. I wanted to stake the fucker myself. Within me, my gran's voice echoed. _A woman can bear anything if she has to, because she knows that she must._

I could bear this. I was stronger than Bill fucking Compton. "Whatever, jerk-ass. Get out of my sight." I spat. Sure, I would cry later. I would give in to the agony of my first lover not loving me, of my boyfriend using me. But right now, I had my victory.

**Eric POV**

I was so, so proud of Sookie when she said that. We had exchanged blood before, so I could feel her anguish and heartbreak, but more than anything she burned with defiance. In that second, I was reminded of myself and how Godric had seen the fight within me all those centuries ago. Maybe my maker was selective in choosing his companions.

"Now would be a good time for you to go, Mr Compton," Godric noted.

Compton stared. "But—I need her. If the queen finds out I let her esc—"

"Fuck off, Compton. I never want to see you in my area again." I said brusquely. Nothing annoyed me more than weak vampires employing weaker vampires to scrap over humans.

Apparently when talking to me, Compton felt he could be cocky. "Is that a threat, Eric?" he demanded. I contemplated staking him.

Instead, I shrugged. "Could you do anything if it were? It's an order. You are banned from area five of Louisiana."

"This isn't over," he snarled, turning to Sookie, "I will have you."

Wearily, she shook her head. "Leave me alone."

Still snarling, he was led from the nest by two of Godric's vampires. Seeing my maker's lackeys made me think almost fondly of the vampires who owed me fealty. I even missed my delightfully prickly child. "Thinking of my area," I began heavily, "I need to be back there soon."

Godric nodded soberly. He understood how soon an absent sheriff could be overthrown. "So soon? Yes, I suppose. It has been wonderful having you here."

"You're going? What about—about _us?_" Sookie demanded. I hated to abandon her so soon after Compton had, but then, she lived in my area.

On impulse, I suddenly said, "Come with me. Both of you. I have a mansion outside of Shreveport that could easily accommodate all three of us—the top floor is completely light proofed."

I could see Sookie thinking it over, feel Godric's hesitance through our bond. Waiting for their decisions was agonising when I wanted their company so much. I wasn't used to caring for people not on this level and certainly not humans.

"Are you sure? It would be nice, but I'd hate to intrude . . ." Sookie said slowly.

"Of course I'm sure," I grinned. "Godric?"

Smiling indulgently, Godric nodded. "Why not? Isabelle!" He called over his second in command. The slender dark haired female flashed over to his side, earning my good will by not leering at Sookie.

"Yes, sir?"

Godric indicated Sookie and me. "I will be accompanying Ms Stackhouse and my progeny for an indeterminate time. While I am gone, act as Sheriff in my stead. As of now, you may assume all of my authority."

Bowing slightly, Isabelle met Godric's gaze with a shadow of sadness in her eyes. "Of course. You'll be missed around here, Godric."

**Sookie POV**

I might have spent a substantial amount of time around them, but no matter my capacity for enjoying their company, I was no vampire. So sitting so still, squashed between Eric and Godric, my legs and back were becoming painfully stiff.

"I'm going to stretch my legs," I murmured, standing and heading over to the minibar in the other room. The bored vampire barman was flocked with fangbangers and hungry vampires, dolling out true blood and alcohol at an alarming rate.

When I reached the bar, he met my eyes and raised his eyebrows questioningly. "I can only serve you if you're with someone who lives here. This isn't a night club."

"I'm with Eric and Godric."

His face changed instantly into something that was both contrite and predatory. "What can I get you, then?"

"Just a coke, please."

He slid my drink across the bar and I took it, absently playing with the slice of lemon on the side. After my encounter with Bill, I was tired, and dropped my mental shields. Blissful silence rolled off all of the vampires, but the fangbangers' thoughts were loud. Mainly, they were thinking of sex. Sex and blood. A smile found its way to my lips when I remembered accusing Eric of only thinking about blood and sex. Without Bill's blood in my system, my attraction to Eric and Godric had soared. It was amazing what Bill had kept hidden with his blood.

"—_too many humans—" _I caught a thread of thought. It was a bizarre thing for a human to think, so I shelved it for further inspection later.

Making my way back to my vampires, I felt inexplicable troubled. "Godric," I asked, drawing level with them, "how do you decide which humans to let in your nest?"

He smirked. "I trust my nest mates to decide who they invite. Why—has someone upset you?"

"No . . . it was just something I heard." At his look of surprise, I realised with a jolt that Godric didn't know about me. "Lord—you don't really know, do you?"

"Know what?" he asked. Eric gave me a significant look, but I couldn't tell if it was a warning. I could rarely tell with Eric.

It was hard for me to say something I was so used to keeping secret; when I was so used to it being a badge of my freak-dom. "I'm telepathic."

"A rare gift," Godric said calmly, his eyes burning with interest. "I assume that is why the queen of Louisiana wanted you?"

I hadn't thought about that. "I—yeah."

Nodding, Godric said no more on the subject, merely promising that he and Eric would defend me. It was a nice feeling, being protected yet free to make my own decisions. I felt respected. Valued.

"—_I don't need this . . . Newlin's gonna have my head if I fail . . . kill the fuckers—" _I recognised that mental voice. The person who'd been worried about there being too many humans. Head tipped on one side, I drifted away from Eric and Godric—my first mistake. The mental 'voice' was frantic, so it was easy to place—a young man stood by the bar. He wasn't drinking at all but he was fidgeting with a napkin in his hands, crumpling it and then straightening it out. Every time he smoothed the napkin on the bar, he tapped his fingers onto the dull wood. It was therapeutic to watch.

Pausing near the bar, I made my seconds mistake. I stopped to count how many humans were in the room, so when I tuned back into the mental voice, I only had time to hear: "_—bomb. 3 . . . 2—"_

The young man was here from the Fellowship of the sun. From the sick organisation who wanted to kill vampires but not humans. And he had a bomb.

"_Get down!"_ I screamed. There must have been an urgency in my voice, because every single vampire and every human in hearing range hit the floor. My third and final mistake was looking around for Eric and Godric. They were both crouched low by the sofa, fangs drawn in anger and fear, but when they saw I was still on my feet, they leapt up. Just as the bomb went off.

It was clichéd, but everything that happened after the bomb had a sense of timelessness about it, and I had the peculiar sensation of shards of silver slicing straight into me and _lodging_ inside of me. I could feel something around where I thought my stomach should be, and it was cold and hard. The two vampires knocked into me, shoving me to the floor and shielding me with their bodies. Just as when we had been asleep they wrapped themselves around me, taking any more shrapnel with muttered curses. My side was wet with my own blood, but I wasn't in any pain.

Just when Eric began to get _really_ heavy, the two of them shifted slowly. I blinked in the clearing plaster dust and surveyed the room. The wall was smeared with the remains of the man who'd had the bomb. A stirring of pity shot through me—he'd looked far too young to die. "Sookie!" someone called.

"Hmm?" I responded vaguely. There was no dust in my eyes, but I kept blinking for no reason.

Cold hands shook me gently. "Sookie, stay with us." The voice was slightly panicked. Why was that?

"I'm not going anywhere, silly," I giggled, brushing my hair from my eyes. My hands were sticky and wet. "Ugh!" I cried, "who bled on me?"

Godric and Eric swam into focus above me. They looked concerned bordering on scared, an odd combination with their unsheathed fangs. "She's in shock," Eric muttered.

I followed Godric's eyes to a wound in my midriff. The tanned skin exposed by the rip in my white sundress was stained by blood, and there was a small, thin cut in my side. It was smaller than the length of my first finger. "Is that it? That's only a little scratch."

"It's deep. It's killing you." Godric said flatly. I was beginning to feel a bit ill, my head aching and my stomach cramping.

I swallowed with difficulty. "Then—you'd better do something about it."

Eric chocked on a laugh. "How are you still joking while you're bleeding to death?"

"Sookie—you have internal bleeding and you hit your head when we knocked you down. Even now, you're cerebrally haemorrhaging. I don't know if our blood will be enough to heal you. Even mine." His voice was tight and painful. Did he care for me as much as I did him? That was a comforting thought.

I wasn't quite sure what cerebral haemorrhaging was, but it sounded bad. "Am I going to die?" I asked in a small voice.

"There is another way." Eric said quickly. I saw blood pooling in their eyes and nearly laughed. It was empowering knowing you had such an effect on vampires as ancient as Eric and Godric.

I settled for a smile. "Oh good. I'd hate to die—Jason would never do my funeral justice."

Godric pressed his eyes together, a single bloody tear escaping. "We'd have to turn you into a vampire."

**Well? Cliff hanger-y enough? Do you want Sookie to be a vampire? If she lets them turn her, who do you want to be her maker: Eric or Godric?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, that was a strong reaction. Where is the faith and love, guys?**

**I don't own True Blood.**

**Light will guide you home,**

**and ignite your soul,**

**and I will try to fix you.**

Fix You, Coldplay

**Godric POV**

"Wait! _Wait!" _I jerked back, my fangs inches from Sookie's neck. The scent of pure fairy hit me.

A tall, slender woman was hurrying towards us through the debris. All around, my nest-mates leaned forwards, the intoxicating scent of fairy blood reaching them.

She threw a dirty look at the surrounding vampires. "If you sink your teeth into that girl, then I am going to be pissed off." She huffed, crouching next to a now unconscious Sookie.

Eric snarled at the fairy. "She's going to die!"

"Oh, hush now. She's part fairy! We're harder to kill off than you give us credit for, I'll have you know." The fairy snapped.

My eyes went round with wonder. I should have picked up the spark of Sookie's fairy blood, but I hadn't. "What can we do to save her, then? We have to turn her."

"You darn well don't. Feed her your blood and be quick-sharp about it." The fairy instructed me. Ruffled to be receiving orders from a fairy, I still sunk my fangs into my wrist.

Before tilting the bleeding wound to Sookie's lips, I met the fairy's eyes. "This had better work, fairy."

"That's Claudine to you," she responded primly. "And of course it'll work. I'm her fairy godmother."

**Sookie POV**

I wasn't quite sure how you went about becoming a vampire, but I was fairly sure it involved being buried with your maker. So I was surprised when I woke up surrounded by thick, silky sheets.

When I blinked open my eyes, I saw Godric, Eric and—to my surprise—Claudine. "Morning," I smiled. "Am I dead?"

"No, thanks to me," Claudine said smugly.

My eyes flicked from Eric to Godric questioningly. "Um . . . I thought you couldn't heal me?"

Godric smothered a small smile. "That was before we knew you were part fairy, love."

"Oh. Well, I am. Surprise!" I grinned weakly.

Eric smiled right back at me, but Godric looked troubled. "_I nearly lost her. I _can't_ lose her."_

I jerked backwards, startled. "What did you say?"

Eyebrows raised, Godric looked at me intensely. "I didn't say anything."

"Yes, you did. I heard you—you were talking about losing me." I insisted.

Claudine and Eric exchanged worried looks. "Sookie, Godric didn't say that."

"Yes I did," Godric murmured, "but I didn't say it out loud. You just read my thoughts, Sookie."

Eric's eyes snapped between me and Godric curiously. "_How could this happen, Godric?"_

"How could _what_ happen?" I asked, puzzled.

Claudine grimaced. "Let me guess," she turned wryly to Eric, "that's what you just asked him through your bond?"

Looking borderline hilarious in his disbelief, Eric nodded. "No-one should be able to hear our bond. Not even a telepath."

"You progeny could." Claudine said gravely.

"My—? Sookie is not my child. And she's not Godric's child either," Eric protested.

Hesitantly, I reached up and pressed two fingers to my neck. "I still have a pulse," I said hopefully, feeling the slow, steady throb beneath my skin.

Smiling reassuringly, Claudine took my hand. "Sookie, you almost died in the nest. These two morons were ready to turn you, but I stopped them. Now, though, it seems I stopped them a little too late. Godric and Eric both fed you their blood, intending to heal you. But the blood has entered your system fully."

I gaped. "Are you saying I'm a vampire?"

"No. More . . . a third vampire. The blood will have made your fairy side a lot stronger as well, but you are still mainly human. You may enjoy some of the perks of being a vampire—enhanced healing ability, for one. And between your fairy side and your vampire side, don't be surprised if you live forever." I was feeling completely overloaded with information and I really, really wanted to look outside. Moving past them all, I headed straight to the nearest window. It was night outside.

"Will I still be able to go in the sun?" I asked softly, fiddling with the edge of the curtain.

Claudine materialised beside me. "Yes. I don't think you're enough vampire to be effected. You'll just need to put on stronger suntan lotion."

I felt a smile begin the tug its way across my lips. "Sounds like I get the best of both worlds," I grinned.

"There's a catch," Eric told me flatly.

I turned to face them, eyebrows raised. "What?"

Claudine hesitated, biting her lip. "These two saved you, but by doing so they bound you to them indefinitely. Sookie, you're probably the first non-vampire to ever have a maker, let alone two."

Narrowing my eyes, I regarded them. "But you can release me, right?"

Eric shrugged. "At our discretion, yes, we could each chose to relinquish our bond with you. But I won't."

"And nor will I," Godric chimed in.

I backed away from them. "But then you'll be able to make me do anything you want me to."

"Do you honestly believe we would abuse our control like that, love?" Godric demanded. "By retaining our bond, yes, we would be able to command you if we chose, but we can also know where you are and talk with you wordlessly. This bond isn't a bad thing, Sookie," he made it sound so reasonable.

I sucked a deep, deep breath into my lungs. "Do you promise to never make me do something I don't want to?"

"Unless it is necessary, yes," Eric said. Godric nodded, and I sighed, realising it was the best I would get from them. I turned to thank Claudine, but she was gone.

**Godric POV**

It was an odd feeling, to say the least. To have such an intricate bond with two other people was special, but it took some adjusting to—for instance, how could someone be both my child and grand-child? How could my progeny be the maker of my progeny?

"—Shut up!"

"—_Shut up!"_ Sookie shouted. I winced, overwhelmed by the mental message coming simultaneously to the spoken one.

Eric rubbed his forehead, blinking. "You've got a powerful mental voice," he muttered.

Pressing her fingers to her temples, Sookie sat down on the edge of the bed. After the destruction of most of the first floor of my nest, we were staying in the vampire hotel in Dallas. "Please be quiet," she begged.

"We're not talking." Eric said flatly.

Sookie shot him a glare. "Mentally, you're screaming at me. Please make it stop!"

Seeing how puzzled Eric looked, I moved forwards swiftly and at beside my new progeny, grasping her wrists and pulling her hands away from her face. "Sookie, look at me. Take control of this. We have a bond. Can you feel it? It's connecting you to me. Grasp it in your mind. Good. Now, close it. Just fold it away in the back of your mind until you want to talk to me."

"It's gone," she murmured. "I can only hear Eric."

I nodded, unable to resist running my fingers through her hair. "Do the same with him. When you want to talk to us, reach out through those bonds and we will answer."

She closed her eyes, breathing deeply. There was a few seconds pause and then, quietly, in my mind, "_Is it working?"_

I hid a smile, instead letting my pride and pleasure seep through the bond. "_Yes,"_ I told her mentally.

"_I can feel what you're feeling." _Sookie told me.

I nodded. "_The bond is emotional as well as telepathic. It's very, very complex."_

She grinned, her eyes blinking open. "I think I'm getting the hang of this."

**Sookie POV**

There wasn't much to do in Eric and Godric's suite in the hotel. Sure, the Dallas skyline was nice, and there was satellite TV, but it was one in the afternoon and nothing was on. I was having trouble understanding the bond between the three of us, so, in exasperation, I'd closed it.

Sealing the bond (well, bonds) saved me from a massive headache, but it also felt completely wrong. It was like sealing away another part of myself, like deciding to ignore both of my arms. Sighing, I stood up and muted the TV. I didn't want to watch anything, but turning it off completely seemed far too much like making a decision.

At a loss as to what to do with myself, I padded into the oversized bedroom. It was, of course, completely light-proofed, guaranteed safe for vampires. Eric and Godric slept together on the king-sized bed, facing each other with at least a foot between them.

They looked so much _safer_ asleep that it was hard to imagine either of them ripping out someone's throat, but I knew Eric certainly had no problem doing that. Godric still puzzled me—his pacifism, his disgust with his own life.

Eric's eyelids fluttered in his sleep. Was he dreaming? I hadn't known vampires could dream. Cautiously, I reached into my mind and touched the two bonds. Though I'd closed them off, I could feel the slow, steady stream of life waiting for me to access it. It was hard to describe even to myself, but they felt _different_. The bond I shared with Godric was different to one I shared with Eric—but at the same time, exactly the same.

It was like listening to two people speak, I guess. They might say the same things, with exactly the same tone of voice, but they would still sound completely different.

Sensing Eric through our bond, I let it flood open, his thoughts pouring into mine. I could what he was feeling and I felt—fury. Fury and pain and choking, horrible terror. "Eric!" I gasped, sinking onto the bed beside him.

He looked peaceful, asleep. Just looking, you could never know the horror in his mind. A nightmare raged inside his head, but it was worse than any I had ever had. A strong surge of hatred, stronger than before, rippled through him, and I was pulled into his nightmare.

It was dark and hot. Smoke from a dying fire make the long, low room murky; the acrid smell wasn't quite enough to mask the scent of blood. Confused, I looked down at myself and saw leather boots, a finely decorated woollen shirt, a soft, fur-lined cloak. I _was_ Eric, and I was a Viking.

On the floor, a massacre was laid out. It was awful, but I saw it in a detached way: I didn't know any of these people, and it wasn't my dream. But Eric felt everything as he had when it had happened. Inside his head, I felt his emotions as strongly as I felt my own. He walked through the house, shocked and scared and not quite able to believe what was happening. All around him, there was death. The Eric I knew, vampire Eric, was used to death—he'd personally executed massacres much larger than the one he stumbled through in his dream.

But this was the first time he'd seen murder like this. And this—this was his family. On the floor beside the table, sword half drawn, was a serving boy he'd laughed with like a brother. Beside that, his mother, arms outstretched and throat torn out. His baby sister, her round, chuckling body nearly ripped in two. And there, beside the still heaving body of his father, two new horrors his subconscious had laid out.

Godric was completely still, no visible mark on his body, but he was clearly dead. The blue tattoo around his throat was dark against the white skin, his sharp, bright, dark blue eyes were glassy and unseeing. When Eric saw his maker's dead body, a wave of nausea hit him and he swayed on his feet. I couldn't stand seeing Godric dead but I couldn't look away, not until Eric did.

When Eric did turn away, he focused on the body next to Godric's—if it could be called a body. The form was clearly human, but the poor person's torso was ripped apart. Choking on the feeling of revulsion coursing through Eric and me, I tried desperately to sort this mess into facts: the body was short. The hair was blonde. The broken ribs were amazingly, startlingly white. The torn guts were mostly grey and red and black. And the face, the face was untouched. Somehow amidst the violence, the face was whole and serene.

I screamed. The face was mine.

/ALL THAT JOIE DE VIVRE/ALL THAT JOIE DE VIVRE/

I couldn't describe the feeling of screaming whilst being trapped inside someone else's head. I felt lost. Jerking back into myself, I couldn't stop shaking. Eric and Godric were still asleep, both of them still and unreachable. But I was here, and, God, Eric was still dreaming. I felt like a coward abandoning him in his pain, but I shut the bond. Instead, I crawled onto the large bed and wrapped my arms tight around Eric's waist, tucking my head under his chin. I stayed like that until I too drifted off the sleep, my dreams quiet and so, so much nicer than Eric's.

/ALL THAT JOIE DE VIVRE/ALL THAT JOIE DE VIVRE/

"Well, this is a nice way to wake up," Eric grinned. I woke with a start to the feel of his fingers in my hair. "I could get used to having you this close to me, Sookie." He smirked. Godric must have already got up and left by then, because it was just me and Eric on the bed.

For a second, I wondered why I was snuggled up so close to Eric, and then I remembered. "Oh God, Eric," I whispered.

His smile fell and morphed into concern. "What's wrong?"

"I—I opened our bond while you were asleep. I could feel what you were feeling, and then suddenly I was in your dream. Eric, it was . . ." I trailed off, unable to find the right words to convey how horrified I was.

Eric turned his face away from me, closing my eyes. "You . . . shouldn't have done that."

I felt anger push through my sympathy. "Don't tell me what I should have done," I snapped.

Ina flash of vampire speed, Eric had me flat on my back, pinned to the bed. His hands either side of my head he leaned down, fangs unsheathed. If he had needed to breathe, he would have been panting with anger and exertion. "You. Should. Not. Have. Looked. At. My. Dream." He growled.

I shook my head slowly, sorrow building inside me. I knew that this wasn't the real Eric, and I knew that he was acting like this because rage is easier to bear than grief. "Eric. Why not?"

I saw a myriad of emotions dance across his face, chiefly anger and regret. "Because," he choked, "no-one should have to see the things I've seen. Especially not someone as lovely as you."

His fangs receded and he relaxed, leaning back to kneel beside me. I saw pain in his eyes, pain and anger and hunger for revenge. I sat up, taking his hand. "You never let people see you upset."

"Sadness is weakness. I am not weak." He muttered. He sounded as if he wanted to snarl the words, but couldn't summon the will to.

"Did Godric tell you that? Well, he's changed now. Don't hold on to the bad things he taught you," I suggested.

Eric clenched his teeth and shook his head. "I am the way I am, Sookie. What you saw? Do you want to know why I wasn't there? Because I was too busy fucking some serving maid in the stables."

_I'm glad_, I nearly said, _I'm glad you weren't killed. _Instead, I said, "So? Most of Bon Temps has been hurt because of me." I wasn't going to kid myself about Eric and Godric. I knew that, no matter how they were with me, they were murderers, responsible for thousands of deaths. But right now, Eric was simply Eric.

And then, his muscles tense with thousand-year old regret and rage, I kissed Eric. Not because he was hurt. Not because he was more than he let anyone else see. Not because he was ruthless and evil as well as sweet. But because I really, really wanted to.

**Eric POV**

She kissed me. Really, _really_ kissed me. Not some kind of half-hearted peck, but a sexy, raw, primal kiss that brought out baser instincts within me and jolted me from my lingering nightmare.

Sookie's lips were so, so soft, so malleable underneath mine. Her mouth was hot and sweet and salty; she tasted of sunshine and the sea back home in Sweden. Our kiss was pure, shining bliss.

Breathing hard against my lips, Sookie ran her hand over the expanse of my chest, her light fingers coming to rest over where my heart used to beat. I pulled her towards me, lifting her further up onto my lap. Her shirt rode up, exposing the tanned skin of her midriff. Hesitating a mere heartbeat, I ran my hands over the silky skin, revelling in the low moan I drew from Sookie's lips.

Reaching up beneath her shirt to skim the bottom of her bra, I felt her fingers lightly caress my nipples. Shuddering with pure pleasure I caught movement over Sookie's shoulder. Godric.

Despite all of our promises to share nicely, I was annoyed at his interruption. I though briefly about closing our bond, but before I could, his voice sang through to me, loud and clear: "_Do you mind if I join you?"_

**Was that good enough? I'm quite happy with this chapter. Please, please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay, reviews for me! Now, I apologise if the following lemons aren't up to par, but I've never written any before. WARNING—there will be major fluff and spoilers for Moulin Rouge.**

**I don't own True Blood**

**Tonight, we are young.**

**So let's set the world on fire,**

**we can burn brighter,**

**than the sun.**

We are young, Fun

**Sookie POV**

I felt Godric trying to push through our bond and quickly allowed the message to come through: "_Mind if I join you?"_

I froze, my lips stilling against Eric's. He pulled away, gently cupping my face in his hands. "I won't mind if you don't," he murmured.

I hesitated. I wanted to say yes to Godric. It felt dirty and wrong, but at the same time, exactly the right thing to do. It was time to take charge in my life. Completely. "Sure, Godric. Why not?"

I felt Godric' pleasure and excitement through our bond, and Eric's through the other bond. Leaning against him, I could feel exactly how excited Eric was. "_I'm not having sex with you today," _I warned him silently.

"_That's fine." _He replied. Was it my imagination, or did he sound a little bit sulky? "_Why?"_ definitely sulky.

I glanced down. "_Because I've only ever been with Bill before," _I said, "_and you have got _really_ big feet._"

Eric's eyes went wide with surprise, but before he could speak I was kissing him. I felt cold hands slide through my hair, gently massage my shoulders. Godric. As I was kissing Eric, I felt Godric press a gentle kiss to the nape of my neck, the twin points of his fangs grazing my skin. Eric sucked by bottom lip in between his teeth and nipped it ever so softly. I shuddered against him.

"Drink, if you want to," I gasped. Brushing my neck with a second kiss, Godric leaned around me to the hollow above my collar bone. Shifting away from my lips, Eric was at the same place on my other side a second after his maker—our maker, I supposed. They bit together, and I braced myself for the terrible, jerking pain I was used to from Bill's bites. Instead, there was a brief second of pain and then hot, liquid sex. I'd known that with an experienced vampire, giving blood could be pleasurable. But this was completely unexpected.

My fingers fisted in the bed sheets with the intensity of the bite; then, slowly, as I relaxed, I braced myself against them. With arm around Eric's waist and the other hand splayed across Godric's chest, I felt myself begin to fade. Before I could ask them to stop, the two vampires were pulling away from my neck, licking away the blood. Godric pulled me close to kiss me, the taste of my blood still on his lips. He ran his hands down my sides to my hips, stroking the tanned skin of my midriff. I broke away from his lips just long enough to tug my shirt over my head, leaving me in cropped jeans and a bra.

At some point I hadn't noticed, Eric and Godric had ended up in only boxer-briefs; Eric, predictably, wore black while Godric's were the same shade of blue as his tattoos. My bra was plain red, with no decoration, but God had been very generous with me in the breast department. Behind me, Eric slipped his hands into my jeans, stroking my butt and then eliciting a squeak from me by squeezing.

My eyes had fluttered shut by the time Godric unfastened my bra and took my left nipple into his mouth. Grinning devilishly at my start of surprise, he sucked hard on me, rolling his tongue over the flesh. That was around when I realised I was with two _very _experienced guys. Eric's clever fingers moved from my butt; unbuttoning my jeans and sliding them free of my legs his finger darted across my wet folds.

I shuddered, a noise escaping from my lips that I'd never heard before. I was slowly turning to jelly. While Eric continued to skate his fingers around my centre, Godric released my nipple and repeated his offence on my other breast. My breath was coming in short, sharp gasps by now, but I had enough presence of mind to retaliate. I jerked my knee forwards and rubbed against Godric's straining boxers, delighting in the moan I got for my troubles. He shifted to lessen his weight on me and I replaced my knee with my hand, stroking along the length of him through the soft cotton.

Not to be left out, Eric slipped his finger inside me, pressing against me. I squirmed, trying for more friction, but before I could he withdrew his finger. I swallowed a groan of annoyance, and then nearly choked on a muffled scream when I felt him slip his tongue deep into my folds. He licked slowly and then far too quickly, building me up all at once. Between that and Godric sucking on my breasts, it was only a few seconds before I fell back, screaming something completely wordless.

Godric smiled down at me, stroking his fingers through my hair. When Eric sat up, he was licking his lips like a satisfied cat. "You're awful," I told him.

/ALL THAT JOIE DE VIVRE/ALL THAT JOIE DE VIVRE/

**Eric POV**

I'd wanted Sookie for almost as long as I had known her, but I'd never imagined almost-sex with her would be quite that good. Now, however, I was confused.

"What _is_ this?" I demanded. I sat on the sofa in the living room of our suite, my legs stretched out on the floor in front of me. Godric sat on the other side of the sofa with Sookie curled up between us, a mug of tea in her hands.

She threw me an evil look. "Haven't you heard of a movie night?"

"Of course I have," I scoffed. "I just don't get why it has to be _Moulin Rouge."_

Godric pursed his lips, trying not to laugh. As always, our bond was open. I closed my bond with Sookie and looked over at my maker. _"What are you laughing at?"_

"_You pitiful attempts at romance,"_ Godric smirked.

I glared across at him. "_Who are you calling pitiful?"_

Godric shook his head indulgently. "_She's not going to like you if all you ever do with her is sex. Do the things she enjoys as well."_

Insulted, my face went blank. "_You hate this film."_

"_I think it's awful," _he agreed, "_but I have the common sense not to say so."_

Sookie raised a hand in a 'stop' gesture. "Okay, what are you two talking about?"

"Who says we're talking?" I asked defensively.

"I can feel it. Just because I can't hear exactly what you're saying doesn't mean I can't tell that you're talking." Sookie snapped.

Godric sighed. "Eric wanted some advice, love; he didn't want to bother you."

Reluctantly, she nodded. "It—it worries me when I can't feel you. It's like losing a part of myself," she said quietly. Something within me clenched and released quickly, an unfamiliar emotion flooding me. When Godric had sealed off our bond in his depression, I had been devastated. For your maker to do that was almost painful—the ultimate rejection of your feelings. But I'd never thought twice about doing the same to my own progenies. Deep inside my mind, my bond with Pam had been ignored for so long I'd almost forgotten how to find it.

I broke down the barrier I'd placed between us and called to her through our link. "_Pam?"_

"_Eric?" _she answered immediately. She sounded worried, panicked.

I smiled faintly. "_How are you? I should have been in touch."_

"_What's wrong? You're being nice. You're never nice! Are you hurt? Did Godric . . ." _She trailed off.

"_I'm fine," _I reassured her, "_so is Godric_. _I will probably be home soon. I just—I felt guilty for neglecting you."_

Pam's pleasure quickly turned to full-on concern. "_Okay, something is definitely wrong. Are you dying? You bastard."_

"_Chill out, Pam! Besides, I don't know what your problem is. If I die, you will become very, very rich. Oh, wait—I need to amend my will." _I mused. Sookie was (half) my progeny. I needed to make arrangements for her.

Pam's anxiety was giving me a headache. _"Eric, just tell me what's going on."_

I hesitated. Sookie had never been Pam's favourite person. "_You have a sister. Sookie is my progeny."_

In the wave of rage and betrayal that ripped through our link, I nearly sealed the bond again. "_Are you done?" _I asked calmly.

I could just picture Pam's expression. Beside me on the sofa, Sookie took my hand absently. "_Precious Sookie and her fucking—"_

"_Are you _done_?" _I repeated.

Subsiding, Pam sighed. "_Just about. So. She's a vampire, now?"_

I hesitated, scanning her emotional state. I didn't want my progenies killing each other. "_Not quite. She's sort of half-fairy half-vampire. And a little bit human. Oh—and she's Godric's progeny as well. Basically, be nice to her."_

"_If I don't kill her, I want that beautiful little human boy who was in here last week," _Pam whined. I shook my head indulgently, recalling the young man in question.

"_Fine, you can keep him—if he doesn't get in my way." _With that, I let my mental voice fade away, making sure to keep our link open.

Sookie was staring at me, puzzled. "Who was that?"

I shrugged. "Pam. I've been neglecting our bond so I thought I'd talk to her. I was telling her about you."

Sookie's eyes went wide. She was well aware of how much Pam didn't like her. "What did she say?"

"In exchange for not killing her, I have given her a new pet human." I said calmly. On the other side of the sofa, Godric scoffed.

I looked up and met his gaze. "Something wrong?"

He pursed his lips. "You spoil that child of yours, Eric. I never let you have so many pets."

I smirked. "You never let me have free reign over your Amex for the sole purpose of buying Jimmy Choos, either. I guess having a girl is different."

"That reminds me—" Godric dug his wallet from his back pocket. Fishing out his black Amex he held it up in front of Sookie. "—you are more than welcome to buy anything you choose on this card, Sookie. Anything at all that you want is yours."

Her eyes widened and her lips parted in a silent gasp. "I couldn't take your money, Godric—or yours, Eric, it would be wrong!"

"Why?" I asked flippantly. "You are our progeny. Under vampire law we must provide for you in every way until you can yourself; including financially. Besides, you'd have to buy most of the USA to make a serious dent in our money, especially combined."

Sookie looked almost guilty. "Do vampires usually spend a lot on their progenies?"

Godric shrugged. "When Eric was changed, it was different; we kept away from people, mostly, and money wasn't the same. But over the years, I have bought him many gifts."

I nodded. "Pam costs me a small fortune in clothes alone."

"Well, I'm not going to let you spend too much on me, but I figure I can't stop you from spending a bit." She conceded.

I grinned slowly. "You're a fast learner, lover."

Sookie's eyes snapped back to the screen as some ridiculous breather began prancing around an elephant. I really, really hated Moulin Rouge. "Shut up!" she gasped, "this is my favourite part!"

/ALL THAT JOIE DE VIVRE/ALL THAT JOIE DE VIVRE/

**Godric POV**

By the time the film finished, Sookie was crying softly. Sat sideways on the sofa her legs rested on Eric's lap while she leaned back against my side, my arm around her waist. Her tears smelled salty and light.

"Why are you crying? You knew she was going to die," Eric asked callously.

Sookie hiccupped softly. "But—Christian _l-loved_ her." She murmured.

Eric sighed heavily. "Does that make her immune to TB?"

"Eric, shut up," I advised him.

I enjoyed watching the two of them interact. I'd always wanted a companion for Eric, but I'd never found anyone worthy of the blood. **(AN: No Nora in this fic. Sorry, guys.)** Sookie was perfect for us both, in a way. She'd saved me from my self already, and she was slowly bringing out the better side of Eric that I hadn't seen for a few hundred years. It pained me to know how much I'd poisoned my child's mind, but at least the damage was not permanent. As I always did when thinking about my past, I ran my hand absently over the tattoo on my left arm.

Sookie saw the movement. "What does it mean?"

I hesitated, taken aback. I'd only ever told Eric about my human life. "I was—I still am, really—a Celt. A Gaul. My people lived in the north of what is now France, on the coast. My village was on a cliff top. In winter nights, the spray was sometimes high enough to wash over the houses, so the wood was salt-white from the sea. This tattoo is a symbol for water, in honour of the sea, and there is a sea-serpent on my back. Here, on my right arm, this is runic. A message. It asks the gods to be kind in their judgement. And this—" I undid the top four buttons of my shirt, revealing the half-circle around my neck. "—this is a mark of protection, given to warriors when they became men."

I was completely still as Sookie reached out and ran her fingers along the dark blue line. "They're beautiful."

On impulse, I blurted out, "so are you."

Through our bond, Eric felt unbearably smug. "_Now who's romantically pitiful?" _he crowed.

I didn't care. I'd made Sookie smile, and I hadn't had to tell her about my _other_ tattoo—the brand on my back. That was a story for another time.

**I know it's shorter than usual, but it was up quick, okay? Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I haven't updated for a while. So shoot me. I've had history essays! Honestly, there isn't two thousand words worth of stuff to **_**say**_** about the assassination of Franz Ferdinand.**

**I don't own True Blood.**

**I feel it every day it's all the same**

**It brings me down but I'm the one to blame**

**I've tried everything to get away**

**So here I go again**

**Chasing you down again**

**Why do I do this?**

Over and Over, Three Days Grace

**Sookie POV**

"I need to return to my area," Eric sighed heavily.

I looked up from Godric trying to teach me how to play chess and frowned. "But I thought you said we'd be fine here for the rest of the week."

He shrugged apologetically. "Pam says something's come up. Some V dealers in the area. If it's fine by the two of you, I can have tickets booked for an overnight flight tonight."

Godric nodded. "Fine by me. Check."

I whipped around, staring at the black-and-white board. Sure enough, the black piece Godric had introduced as my 'King' was facing a smaller one I couldn't remember the name of. "What? But the little guy's in the way. You can't kill my king_and _my prawn—"

"_Pawn," _Eric corrected me.

I wrinkled my nose. "Prawn sounds cooler."

Godric hid a smirk. "I have a knight. It can jump over your pawn."

"That's not fair! I want a knight." I complained, prodding at the small white horse's head.

My opponent grinned openly. "You had two. I took them."

Throwing my hands up in exasperation, I tossed my king at Godric. He caught it deftly and raised his eyebrows at me. "I surrender," I smiled, "I'll never learn how to play this."

Smiling indulgently, the two vampires exchanged a glance. "We'll forgive you," Eric said lightly. "Would you like a game, Godric?" he asked our maker. They began to set up the board again, and I made myself scarce, knowing it would be ages before they were done.

At a loss as to what to do, I dialled Sam's number. The ringing tone sounded four times before I heard the background noise of Merlotte's. "Good evening, this is Merlotte's bar, what can I do for you?" Sam answered in his 'business voice'.

"Sam, it's me, Sookie." I greeted him.

I practically felt Sam relax over the phone. "Sookie! It's been too long. Listen, if you need more time off, it's fine. I have a new girl working for me."

Feeling a little put out at his easy replacement of me, I replied, "I'm coming back tonight, actually. I'm going to be staying with Eric and Godric in Eric's house," I explained.

Sam was silent. "_Eric._" He finally said.

"Yes, _Eric_," I bristled. "And Godric, his maker. I'm—I'm with them, now."

Sam seemed about to say something and then thought better of it at the last second. Instead, he said, "_Together_, together? With both of them? At the same time?"

I was getting more annoyed with this conversation by the second. "Yes. I know it isn't exactly, uh, traditional, but it works. I really, really like them both."

I heard Sam sigh. "I don't even know how old they are," he muttered.

"Well, since you're not my father, you don't _need_ to know," I snapped.

Sam sucked in a breath. "Sookie. You know vampires get more ruthless the older they are."

"Eric is around a thousand, Godric around two thousand," I said tightly.

My boss swore. "Damn, Sookie! Do you have some kind of moral belief against dating guys born in the twentieth century?"

I swallowed. "This is nothing to do with you, Sam."

"The Hell it isn't! I care about you Sookie—"

"—maybe that's the problem." I interrupted harshly.

Sam broke off, hurt. "You're changing, Sookie," he murmured. "I don't like it." And then the man who had been one of my only friends for a considerable chunk of my adult life hung up on me. I sucked in a deep breath and then gasped it out. I expected to be upset, but I felt—angry. How dare Sam judge me like that? I hefted my phone in my hand and hurled it at the mirror on the wall. I waited for the tinkling smash of shattering glass, but it never happened. I heard the rush of a vampire moving at full speed and Godric regarded me from the other side of the room, my phone safely in his outstretched hand. Eric looked on from the doorway, arms crossed against his chest.

Godric walked forwards slowly and handed me my phone. "Being part vampire will heighten your emotions," he told me calmly. "As your makers, it is our job to help you deal with this. But we cannot help you unless you let us."

"Do you have anything you want to take with you to my house?" Eric asked me pleasantly.

I shook my head mutely. I knew what Godric said was true, but my anger towards Sam felt so real that it burned within me. "He has _no_ right to judge me," I hissed furiously. "No right _at all."_

Eric joined us from his position by the door and met my eyes. "I know that, you know that, and deep down, _he_ knows that. But right, now, you're proving him right."

I opened my mouth to argue, but instead stepped forwards into their arms. Folded inside their embrace, I began to calm down. "This is the bad side of being part vampire," I murmured.

Godric smiled into my hair and I felt Eric's chest vibrate with a deep chuckle. "It'll get better. I promise."

/ALL THAT JOIE DE VIVRE/ALL THAT JOIE DE VIVRE/

The plane journey was boring. I sat between Eric and Godric, by head tipped back on my seat, staring at a light above me until my eyes hurt and purple lines danced around the edges of my vision.

When we finally got out of the back of the sleek black car Eric had ordered for us, however, and I saw Eric's house, I was speechless. The whitewashed house had four stories and sprawled gently in front of two long lawns. Turning to Eric with raised eyebrows, I exclaimed, "I thought you said house. This is a mansion!"

"That depends very much on your perspective," he said lightly, locking the gates behind him. Godric said nothing, but his eyes flicked to the house and back to Eric and me.

Eric blinked. "Something wrong?" he asked our maker.

Godric grimaced. "Brace yourself," he muttered.

The rushing sound of vampires moving at full speed filled my ears and I turned just in time to see Pam materialise in front of Eric. "Damn you, Eric! You promised to be back here three hours ago." Pam scolded. "I've had to leave those dealers back at the bar."

Eric grinned boyishly. He reached out to stroke one hand through Pam's hair, affectionately running his fingers through her blonde hair. Jealousy rocked through me, vicious and ugly. I made to step forward, imagining ripping her head off, when she turned to me. "Sookie," she muttered ungraciously.

Why was I feeling like this? I shouldn't feel jealous just because Eric touched someone else. Not even some random person, but his other progeny. I was being ridiculous. "Pam," I replied stiffly.

"What's gotten in to you?" Pam asked, not un-kindly. Eric's hand settled on her shoulder. Godric gave her a warm smile in greeting.

I swallowed bile. "I—I need to go," I choked out and sprinted up the long driveway.

"_Sookie, wait!"_

"_What's wrong?" _I heard them ask me through our bonds, but I kept running. I'd been around vampires too much lately. I needed a time-out. The drive levelled out and then sloped downwards behind the house, leading to a large walled garden. I walked through a brick archway into the garden, and gasped out loud.

Even at night, the brick walls absorbed heat, warming the whole area. I couldn't wait to see this garden in the sun. The scent was indescribable; lavender and rose and sweet pea all mixed together. In a daze, I drifted towards the circle of stone benches that surrounded a pond in the centre of the garden. Just the pond was bigger than my whole garden back home.

I settled down on the cool stone and trailed my fingertips over water that reflected the night sky. Ripples stirred the surface at my touch. Behind me, someone cleared their throat. I spun around like a misbehaving child and regarded Pam's unwelcoming expression. "Evening," she greeted me.

"I never pegged Eric as one for landscape gardening," I said lightly. Sure, I was jealous of the bond she shared with Eric, but that was no reason to get my ass kicked by new vampire relative.

Pam shrugged. "He's not; but I am. I designed this place myself."

Grudgingly, I admitted, "It's very nice."

"How nice of you,"

"Just trying to be friendly." I could hear the venom behind our words and saw an argument somewhere in the near future.

"Look," I sighed, "can we have, like, a truce?"

Pam raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware we were fighting," she said with a smile best described a _pointy._

I scoffed. "You're not stupid. You're jealous of me, I'm jealous of you. Break even."

"Whatever. We're meant to be sisters . . . or aunt and niece . . . hmm. I don't understand how you've got Eric _and _Godric wrapped around your little finger, but I see it as my duty to teach you how to keep them that way." Pam said tartly.

My jaw hung slack. "What did you say?"

"Are you going to sit there with your hand hanging in a pond, or are you going to come with me and learn how to get Jimmy Choos and other essential designer gear from Eric?" Pam asked impatiently.

I stood and dusted myself down. "As far as I can figure, you just ask for it and get it."

Pam smirked. "That's part of it. Guilt is the word of the day, sweetie."

/ALL THAT JOIE DE VIVRE/ALL THAT JOIE DE VIVRE/

Bill Compton was going to meet the sun if he heard one more squeal of "yahtzee!"

The sound of dice was incessant, drilling into him and leaving a headache imprinted on his brain. However, as annoying as it was, it wasn't his current problem. Sophie Anne was.

"Where is the telepath?" the queen demanded.

Bill hesitated. "She's . . . in Shreveport."

The queen pursed her lips, grabbing the handful of dice once more. "So go and fetch her. I did tell you to use force if it was necessary."

Bill squinted up at the ceiling. As awful as the queens company was, he liked her sun room. After all of those years in the dark, he could bask in the sun forever. "It's not that simple, your highness."

"How is it complicated?" There was a dangerous edge to Sophie Anne's voice.

Bill swallowed thickly. "Sookie's under the protection of two vampires."

Sophie Anne was unconcerned. "So? Bribe them. Exchange her for something. If absolutely necessary, kill them."

"I—can't." Bill admitted. "Eric is one thousand years old; Godric is two thousand years old. Their strength is . . . unimaginable. Especially combined."

The queen's nostrils flared with her anger. "I am used to getting my way, Bill. No matter what the cost."

Shaking his head, Bill sighed. "My queen, to go after Sookie when she's under the protection of Eric and Godric would be suicide. Not to mention—the magisterium won't look kindly on us taking someone who's been declared the mate of _two_vampires."

Sophie Anne stilled. "They've declared her a mate?"

Bill nodded. "Yes, ma'am.

Finally, the queen said, "then you'd better get her quickly. Be discreet. I don't want them after me."

Bill stared at her, his vision fuzzy with his shock. He queen, his queen who he was devoted to, was sending him to his death. Whilst she played yahtzee. Sophie Anne looked up and saw him still stood beside her. She reached out and traced the shape of his jaw with her fingers. "Oh, Bill," she sighed. "I know you won't fail me."

**There. None. Phew. I'm kinda-sorta losing enthusiasm for this story. Anyone want to adopt it?**


End file.
